


Way Back Home

by lalalalavieenrose



Series: Wanderers [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Non-Chronological, Reincarnation, Teen Romance, With like a pinch of angst, and yes the title is SHAUN song, hints at reader being bi, the softest content, what of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalavieenrose/pseuds/lalalalavieenrose
Summary: I find my way back home to you again.a collection of drabbles and snippets post FYW's epilogue
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Wanderers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756345
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46





	1. names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What _do_ you call someone you loved in a past life?

You clap at the end of the practice match.

You had done your tasks as a manger dutifully. You had recorded every success, every error. You had filled the water bottles, and made sure that all the players were doing well.

That doesn't mean your attention was always on your team.

Although that is the case when you are a manager. You do have to record some stats from the other team at the coach's discretion. However, you were focused on one player in particular.

You don't think anyone would be able to blame you if they could understand why you found it so hard to take your eyes off him.

Kiyoomi and Motoya might understand since they did believe you to some extent. You wonder if this would make them believe you more?

Because there, standing on the other side of the court is Kuroo Tetsurō.

You were a little surprised by how vividly you could remember that one life in particular. The immersive dreams you would have. You had long accepted that you would never see him again. His soul wasn't like yours.

But there he is.

He's different, but there's something about him that is so familiar. You wonder what has remained the same and what has changed.

His messy hair is shorter, but arguably in a worse state. He still has a coy attitude, playing with that little smirk of his. You will never tell anyone that your heart stutters when a serious look suddenly fills his eyes as he focuses on the game. He is an incredible player. He's dependable and a strong foundation for the team. He helps his underclassmen diligently, but still preens slightly from the praise of his upperclassmen. He shares playful banter with his libero. He seems happy, and that makes you happy.

But still there is so much that you don't know about him. So much that you want to learn about him.

You start helping clean up everything on the bench, handing players their water bottles and towels. You stack the water bottle crates, and proceed to wipe down the bench, using one of Kiyoomi's spare towels. Though he glares at you, he doesn't say anything as the Coaches give them a debrief. You grin slyly at him, and his gaze darkens, eyebrows furrowing even more. Motoya does his best to hold back a laugh, coughing into his fist. It causes Kiyoomi's glare to fall on him. You put away the _soiled_ towel in your bag, and go off to find a mop so that you can help start wiping the floors.

You feel a presence at your back, and you turn to look, a smile automatically falling on your lips as you look up.

"Hey— I don't know what to call you," Kuroo says, looking a little nervous. It's such a contrast from his previously flirtatious smile that you can't help but laugh.

"Shouldn't we call each other by our last names? It seems a little too much to call each other by our first names so early on, Kuroo-san" you say, a playful lilt to your voice. He rolls his eyes, but a smile tugs at his lips.

"Should I call you (l/n)-sama then?" He replies, and you don't know why such a silly question fills you with so much happiness that it feels like it's bubbling out of you.

"Isn't that too much?" You say, beaming at him. "Stupid bastard cat."

He grins brightly. You reach into the pocket of your track pants, before holding out your phone to him after you unlock it. He takes it from your hands, automatically knowing what to do. He hands your phone back with a little smirk, and you roll your eyes at the contact name.

_my bastard cat <3_

"You forgot the stupid," you tell him, as you send him a text to let him know it's you. You turn to start walking towards the supply closet.

"I'll have you know that I am _not_ stupid. I'm in college-prep courses," he says, as he bumps you with his elbow.

"That doesn't mean you're not stupid."

"You know what? I'm gonna save _you_ in my phone as 'stupid.'"

"Good luck on getting a date with me then."

"It'll be with a heart. You know, make it cute."

You'll find out from the rest of Nekoma's team that you're saved in his phone as 'my light.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


	2. childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> glimpses of what it was like to watch you grow up

_o_

_You are born on a rainy day. Your parents think about naming you after the rain, but settle on (y/n) instead._

_You have two circular birthmarks. A small one on your stomach, and a similar one on your back._

_You are healthy and they love you._

* * *

_i_

_For the most part you aren't a fussy infant. You are quiet, and settle pretty easily. You have three favourite stuffed animals. A cat, a horse and a dragon, all three black. The only time you would ever throw a tantrum was when you couldn't find your three stuffed animals. You would scream yourself hoarse and were almost inconsolable until they were in your sight. You adore them and they have to be by your side when you sleep._

_You'll still have them for years to come._

* * *

_iii_

_When you see Kiyoomi on his first birthday, you keep pressing your icing covered fingers on his two moles. You are absolutely fascinated by them. You tell your parents that he didn't have them the last time you saw him. They tell you that he was born with them. You reply that you meant when he used to be big._

_They don't really understand what you mean, but they apologize profusely to his parents when Kiyoomi gets sick of you and starts crying._

* * *

_iv_

_Your parents are used to you apologizing often, even for things that are honestly not that big of deal. But they appreciate the sentiment. However, there are times you will apologize out of nowhere. When they ask, you tell them it's because you used to be a bad girl. Then you start to cry and apologize over and over for something that they won't really understand until you're older and can properly explain._

* * *

_vi_

_Mei is 8 months old, and she's much fussier than you were. Unlike you, she would cry for no reason._

_But sometimes, when one of them would wake up to check on her when she starts crying in the middle of the night, you would be there. You would be standing at her crib, slowly rocking it. You'd whisper to her that you would protect her from all the scary monsters. You'd tell her that you love her and that you'll save her from anything._

_You'll apologize for being a bad sister before, but this time it would be different._

_It hurts their heart and fills them with love all at once._

* * *

_vii_

_There's a period of time where you call out to every black stray cat you see. You call each and every single one 'Tetsu.' You're disappointed when none of them respond to the name._

_You sadly tell your parents that you don't think you'll ever see him again._

* * *

_viii_

_Your parents finally understand that maybe the strange things you've been saying actually might have some truth to them._

_Of course Kiyoomi and Motoya genuinely believe you. Everyone else is a little bit more skeptical. You get teased about it at school, so you start to keep quiet. You only tell your childhood best friends, and speak freely with your parents. They think that they should tell you that they don't really believe your stories. That they’ve just chalked it up to you having a creative imagination. But if they tell you, they're scared that it'll break your heart._

_But then a priest talks to you on New Year's Day, and they're surprised by the conversation that you have._

_You sound wise beyond your years. You talk about reincarnation, and the past lives you've led. You talk about one life in particular. You and the priest both theorize that it's because you met someone so impactful that you can remember that life with such clarity. You speak about Deities and other mythological creatures, but you sound so confident that they find themselves wanting to believe._

_When you leave the Shrine, the priest pats both of them on the back. He tells them it's impressive to have a child that can remember a past life as vividly as you do._

_The words stick with them, watching as you make a wish, hoping for the happiness of an unfamiliar boy named Tetsurō._

* * *

_xi_

_Your Aunt (on your dad's side) asks you if there's anyone you're interested in. Any boys you find cute? Girls?_

_You shake your head, and say that you're waiting for someone. Then you sadly tell her that you don't think you'll be meeting him again._

_Your cousin teases you, and say that no one would want to be with a troll anyways._

_You punch him in the stomach, and tell him that no one wants to be with a snake._

_You're both 11 and have to sit in opposite corners of the kitchen because you've both been punished with a timeout._

_Mei causes panic when she brings a (non-venomous!) snake into the house because she wants to know if they're related to it._

* * *

_xii_

_You're one and two years older than Motoya and Kiyoomi respectively, but you brag about them like they're your children._

_At every game, you show up with your school's colours painted on your cheeks. You tell anyone who will listen that that's your best friends on the court. You proudly declare that one day they're going to become famous volleyball players. People ask you which one you have a crush on. You gag and say neither._

_At the end of every game you hug Motoya and bump elbows with Kiyoomi, because as much as you like to push the latter, you also respect his boundaries._

_The coaches of your junior high ask if you want to join as the team's manager, and you immediately agree._

* * *

_xiv_

_Your first relationship is with a girl in your third year of junior high. She starts off as your friend. She plays on your cousin's school's volleyball team. She's the Captain and middle blocker. She takes her team to nationals, but they lose in the second round._

_You think you're subtle and that your parents don't know that when the two of you go out to "hang out with your other friends" that you're actually on a date._

_But they do._

_They know because you're young and don't really understand how to be subtle. They also know because Kiyoomi and Motoya accidentally mentioned how you would leave the team at tournaments to hang out with her. Also your cousin complains to his parents about it, and they immediately pass on the news._

_He probably told them on purpose._

_She's your first kiss. You think that nobody sees, but your parents can see it clearly from the kitchen window when they're making dinner. They see you two standing in the middle of the rain under an umbrella. You're the one who leans in first, taking her by surprise. She drops the umbrella she was holding. And the two of you are standing in the rain sharing a chaste kiss. You have the biggest smile on your lips when you come in absolutely soaked. They ask you if you had fun. You blush a deep red, and mutter a yes as you run up the stairs to your room. You tell them that you're going to shower._

_You break up with her because you tell her that something doesn't feel right. She says that she understands, and that she feels the same way. Your break up is on amicable terms and you are still friends to this day._

_But you still cried for hours after you broke up._

_Your mother comes to check on you, but you're sleeping. She hears you mumbling something. At first she thinks it might be an apology and your ex's name._

_It is an apology. But it's not just her name._

* * *

_xv_

_You obviously start your first year of high school before Kiyoomi and Motoya._

_You tell them that you're not going to be the manager of the team until they come to the school. You tell them that the guys keep flirting with you, and you think it's kind of weird._ _When they ask why, you tell them it's because they feel like kids you used to tell stories to. Except for Iizuna._

_Your parents share looks after you say this._

_You've never told a child any stories besides Mei._

_Not in this life at least._

* * *

_xvi_

_You are extremely content on your first day of school of your second year. Your best friends are now in high school._

_Before the entrance ceremony starts, you excitedly tell them that you have a feeling this year is going to be a good one._

_You might be right because not even a week later, you end up meeting—_

"Can you guys stop showing him photos of me and telling him all these embarrassing stories? He doesn't need to know them!"

"Aw, come on, (y/n)-chan! I think they're cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been thinking about writing this since like ch2 of FYW
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


	3. rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bring a new friend to your apartment.

"I'm home," Kuroo calls out as he opens the door to your shared apartment.

But there's no reply.

Your classes finish before his, and usually when he comes home, you're sitting on the couch cuddled up with your black cat, Yoru. The both of you will get up and greet him. You'll smile as you walk up and wrap your arms around him. You'll kiss him on the cheek before you plant a soft kiss on his lips while your cat weaves between both of your legs with a content purr.

But the two of you are nowhere to be found.

It's dark inside of your apartment, as none of the lights are turned on, and it's dark outside due to the rain.

Kuroo would think that you aren't home, if not for the fact that your shoes are on the carpet, and that there's a trail of water going down the hallway.

"Babe?" He calls out, but still no reply.

He frowns, as he closes the door behind himself. He locks it, and slips off his shoes. He takes off his bag and coat. He hangs up his coat, and places his bag on the counter of the kitchen. He's about to flick on the lights, but hears the tinkling of a bell, indicating Yoru's approach. The cat mewls at him, and he crouches down, offering his hand. The cat nuzzles into the palm of his hand, purring at him.

"Hey, Yoru. Where's your mom?" Kuroo asks, with a small smile.

He stands back up, and turns on the light. It lets him see how far the water goes, and he follows it all the way to the closed door of the bathroom.

"Aren't you a good girl?" He hears you talk in a baby voice that you usually reserve for Yoru. On occasion, you use that tone with Kuroo just to tease him. "Look at how pretty you look all clean! And then when we dry you up I'll feed you and—"

Kuroo would laugh seeing how high you jump in the air, but then he sees the black shiba inu puppy in the tub, and he can't find it in himself to do so. Especially when you slowly turn to look over your shoulder at him with a sheepish smile on your lips.

"Welcome home?" You say, sounding not at all confident.

"(y/n)-chan," he sighs. But then you get that rare, pleading look in your eyes and he knows that he will cave in as soon as you start explaining yourself.

"Listen, I just found her on the street. She was all dirty, and she probably hasn't been eating, and I couldn't just leave her there! That'd be so cruel," you ramble, as you look away, and down at the puppy who starts to wag her tail at your attention. You fill the large measuring cup with water before you continue to rinse the puppy. "I know you weren't really excited when I brought Yoru off the streets— hi, sweetie— and I know that it's a huge responsibility to raise a dog, but I swear this will be the last time I do this."

Kuroo sighs, but crouches down next to you, peering into the tub at the dog that is looking at you with pure love in her eyes.

"What's her name?" He asks, with a defeated sigh.

"I was thinking about naming her after the rain," you tell him, still not looking at him.

"Let me guess. Ame?" Kuroo says, a smile tugging at his lips because you're just so _cute_.

"Yes?" You say, finally looking over at him with a nervous smile. Surprise flashes across your face before it breaks out into a bright smile. "Tetsu—"

"After dinner we'll leave to get her everything she needs. I'll clean up the water on the floor. If you're not done drying her by then, I'll take over and you can start dinner," he says, placing his hand on your head and pressing a kiss to your forehead.

However, before he can stand up, you lean forwards, and press your lips to his.

"Thank you. I'll make your favourite tonight," you tell him, a little breathlessly, soft smile on your lips.

He smirks. "So we're eating you tonight?"

You flush a bright red.

"Tetsurō!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme just throw in some domestic fluff YEET
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


	4. mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet someone for the first and last time.

"You really are something else," you hear the soft, kind voice of a woman.

You sit up, opening your eyes. You're a little confused when you see that you're not in Kuroo's room, but that you're in the middle of a field at dusk. You look around confused, but then end up squinting at the ball of light that suddenly floats into your vision.

"I decided to stay and wait here for my love, but somehow you have found your way here. You don't have any of the power that you once had in another life, but here you are." Your eyes widen when you realize that the ball of light is speaking to you.

"Who are you?" You ask, a little nervous. "And where am I?"

"I'm afraid I can't really remember who I was in the life I had just come from. I can remember that I had a loving husband, different than the one than I had in my first life. I had a husband who loved me despite how my illness made me look worse and worse. I had a son and daughter who I loved with my whole heart, although I did not get to see them flourish. I don't remember my first name, but I do remember the last name that I took and cherished because it was my husband's. Kuroo." the ball of light tells you, and your jaw drops.

Kuroo had told you that his mother had died when he was young. But there was no way that this was her. This had to be some kind of fever dream. You were feeling a little sick earlier. Your mind is probably just—

"Although I am forbidden to tell you where this is, just know that you are so incredible to be able to come here," she says, and though she doesn't come closer, you feel as if you are encased in her warmth. "You know, when I met my current son in his first life, I did not expect him to find you at all. Even those with souls more intertwined have had to spend several lives without the other."

"What?" You voice your confusion.

"But the universe must have been impressed by his resolve. I know I was," she says, and you shake your head, still unable to grasp what she is saying.

"Who were you?" You ask, trying to make sense of everything that was going on.

"An interesting question indeed," she hums. "There was a time where I was considered one of the most powerful beings in existence. But soon all of us who were beyond the mortals realized that the world was changing, that we weren't needed anymore. The Yōkai returned, and I offered them a choice. To join the cycle or to pass on. The Divine made the same choice. I was one of the ones to join the cycle. I think it was because I was inspired by your love. I wanted more from life than what I had been given. And I had found it. I found a husband who loved me just as much as I loved him. I was blessed with two children, though I did not get to love either of them as long as I liked. I am thankful for this life I was given, regardless of how short it was. To be human is a gift."

A faint memory plays in the back of your head, two Kitsune explaining the concept of the souls of Yōkai.

Was Kuroo's mother really once a powerful Goddess? Was this even real? There was no way to tell anymore.

"As impressive as it is that you made your way here, this is no place for the living. You should return home to my son, (y/n). I will be fine on my own. I spent many centuries alone, and I can stand to wait a few more for my own love." You feel a sudden fatigue take over, eyes fluttering shut. "Take care. Of yourself, and my son."

You jolt, eyes opening wide.

You're in a dark room. There are arms wrapped around your waist. As you look around, you realize that this is Kuroo's bedroom. When you look down, you see that Kuroo is cuddled up to you, holding you gently against him. Despite your sudden movement, he still sleeps soundly. He's always been a heavy sleeper.

You sigh, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head.

You don't dwell on your dream(?). There is no point in trying to differentiate between reality and your imagination. The world is quite complex after all. You're content not knowing.

Because all you really care about is the person in your arms. The person that you love.

You fall back asleep with a smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, showering:  
> me: so what if  
> me: I made tetsu's mom  
> me: Her
> 
> sometimes ur brain be making up some wack shit when ur showering
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


	5. cherry blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first kiss together.

It hits Kuroo not even a day after meeting you that the two of you had never kissed in your past life.

If he's being honest he feels robbed. Though he can't remember it that well, he knows that there had been plenty of moments where he wished that he had kissed you.

He might have thought about kissing you when he saw you for the first time during this life.

He honestly feels a little jealous that he wasn't your first kiss in either life. Fuck Komori. Except not really, because he's actually really nice. And Nagasawa-chan is pretty cool, even if she does go to Nohebi.

But he hopes that at least in this life, he'll be your last kiss.

Not as in the last kiss before you die! Not to say that he doesn't want to be the last person you kiss before you die, but he doesn't want you to die! He's kind of still scarred having you die in his arms.

But whatever.

He's kind of faced with a crisis.

Your first kiss in this life was extremely romantic. Like shoujo manga level romance. A kiss in the rain? How is he supposed to one-up that? Man, fuck Nagasawa-chan. Except you were the one who initiated the kiss. So in actuality, fuck you.

Kenma calls him a loser because why is he so caught up with this? Why is he planning your first kiss? Shouldn't he be more concerned over the actual concept of kissing you?

And that makes it so much more stressful.

Because Kenma has a point. Because unlike you, Kuroo has kissed a whole zero people. What if he goes in for the kiss and it sucks? What if he goes in for the kiss but then he bumps your head or like smashes your lips together violently?

You know what? Fuck Kenma for making him think about his lack of experience.

(He takes back that thought when Kenma helps him plan anyways.)

However, he finds himself forgetting all about those stressful thoughts as the two walk of you through the cherry blossom trees by the river, hand in hand. He would stress about how clammy his hand gets just at the mere thought of holding your hand, but when you had taken his hand with an equally sweaty one, he felt at ease. Your face was flushed a pretty colour as you beamed up at him, and his heart stuttered a couple beats.

He basks in your presence. He loves the small talk that you can have, but he also loves the playful banter. He can't help but look at your lips every now and then, but he's always enraptured by your eyes. He swears that the Gods had put the stars in your eyes, because they're sparkling and they're beautiful.

You cut yourself off mid-sentence when a single cherry-blossom falls in your open mouth. You sputter, shaking your head. You repeatedly stick your tongue out, face scrunched in disgust. You use your free hand to pull the offending petal off your tongue.

You're so endearing, that Kuroo feels his heart swell with love for you.

And your face of disgust soon morphs into one of awe as more and more of the petals fall around you. It's a look that Kuroo can remember vividly.

"Tetsurō, isn't it— mmf!"

Kuroo leans down and kisses you. Your lips are soft, and he can taste your chapstick.

But then he realizes that you're not kissing him back.

"Sorry, I couldn't help my—" he starts to apologize, as red blossoms across his cheeks.

"Again," you say, cutting him off. His eyes widen at the determined look in your eyes.

"I'm sorry, what?" Slips out of his mouth.

"Kiss me again," you say, gaze softening a little.

He nods his head.

He leans in, a little slower this time. His eyes slowly close as he presses his lips to yours. There's no fireworks or grand thing like that. But it does make a warmth bloom in his chest and his heart race. He revels in the way your lips move against his. He feels as you start to smile into the kiss, reaching up and holding onto his shirt. He brings his own hand up to cup your face.

This time you pull away, and he can't help it when he chases after your lips. He starts to smile when you laugh into the kiss. He pulls back slightly, opening his eyes. The cherry blossoms fall around you, and some of the petals get stuck in your hair. You're giving him that bright smile and your cheeks are flushed such a pretty colour.

You're beautiful.

You let him slip his hand out of yours, and he quickly wipes the sweat off with his pants, before he cups your other cheek with his hand. You hold onto his jacket with both of your hands, eyes glancing down at his lips and then back up to his eyes. He finds himself grinning a little bit wider.

"Again?"

You nod your head.

He leans down, giddy smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for my friend who read FYW last night and felt robbed Kuroo and y/n never kissed
> 
> ily im sorry i made u cry
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


	6. party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is a time to celebrate

"So, Sugu-chan." You draw out the syllables of his name, giving him a small grin as you take a long sip from your glass of champagne. "When are _you_ gonna propose to Mika-chan? I'm sure she's been waiting an awfully long time. Where is your cute little girlfriend anyways?"

An arm wraps around your waist, and immediately you lean into the warmth of Tetsurō. "Yeah, Sugu-chan. When are you gonna propose? Mika-chan's not going to wait forever." He drawls. "What's up with the two glasses? You trying to avoid handshakes? I mean, it makes sense. Snakes don't have hands."

Suguru regards the both of you with pure disdain in his eyes. "You are both insufferable and you deserve each other. Congrats on your engagement, but I'm taking back the gift that Mika-chan and I got the two of you." He sneers, as he starts making his way to the counter where the gifts were sitting. The two of you follow him, sharing similar smirks. "And she went to the bathroom. I'm holding her glass like the kind boyfriend that I am."

"So when are you gonna change that? Because Rina-chan told me something really interesting. Did you know she works at the jeweller's? The one that specializes in custom rings? You know, the one across the street from that cat cafe, Nyan Cafe?" You question with a lilt to your voice, smile getting wider when you see the way he freezes, before he tilts his head back and chugs the rest of his champagne. "Rina-chan told me that she saw you leaving the store a couple days ago with a bag just as she came to the front after her break. And she also said that the bag they had behind the counter with a custom engagement ring was gone. When she asked, the person working the counter confirmed that it was _your_ purchase. Isn't that just _so_ interesting?"

"Oh?" Tetsurō's voice is filled with pure glee at the information. The two of you watch the way red blossoms beautifully across your cousin's face, to his ears and down his neck. If he still blushes in the same way he did as a kid, it probably reaches his chest, too. "Did our engagement spur that on, Sugu-chan?"

"Absolutely not," he replies dryly, but he refuses to look at either of you.

"Are you sure? Because Rina-chan told me that—"

Suguru cuts you off. "Akama-chan should learn when to shut the hell up. When's she getting here? I'm gonna give her a piece of my fu—"

It was your turn to interrupt him when you see his girlfriend approaching. "Mika-chan!"

"(y/n)-chan!" She gives you a bright smile as she stops to stand beside her boyfriend. She looks up at him with a bright smile "Sugu-kun, I'm ba— why are you red? Are you drunk already?" Mika asks as she gently places her hand on his back. She looks at his empty glass with concern, and then back into his eyes. Suguru's blush gets darker. Pure joy fills you at the sight. "Sugu-kun, we haven't even been here that long."

"I'm fine, Mika-chan," he rasps. "I just think it's really hot in here because these two decided to invite every friend they've ever made. I'm going to go out on the balcony to cool down. Would you like to come, Mika-chan?" He asks, giving her a reassuring smile as he gently hands her her glass of champagne. Her concern fades at the sound of his clear voice, and she nods her head with a small smile.

"Yeah, it is quite warm," she replies, before turning to face you and Tetsurō, directing her smile to the two of you. "Congratulations again, you two!"

"Thanks, Mika-chan!" The two of you chorus. When they're both out of earshot the two of you begin to laugh, Kuroo letting out that annoyingly loud cackle that you adore. There's a knock at the door, and the two of you only have to take a few steps. You open it, immediately smiling at the two women standing there.

"Kaori-chan! Rina-chan!" You exclaim, reaching out with the arm not holding your glass of champagne to wrap an around each of them as they come inside. You close the door behind them. You take Tetsurō's glass before he crouches down to put their shoes on the shoe rack. He offers them both slippers.

"Congrats, (y/n)-chan!" Kaori tells you as she slips her feet into the slippers. She gives you another hug, though you struggle to return it while holding a glass in each hand. "And congrats Kuroo-kun!" She hands him the bag that obviously had another bottle of some kind of alcohol. Knowing her, it was probably rosé. And considering how she plays on the top team in the V-League, it's probably an expensive bottle.

"Thank you!" The two of you reply.

"Does everyone here have slippers on?" Rina asks, peeking into your rather crowded apartment. "Oh, wow. Having a rich boyfriend must be nice."

"Rich fiancé," Tetsurō corrects her, and she gives him a smirk.

"Of course. Sorry 'bout that Kuroo-kun." She briefly looks him up and down, and does the same to you, snorting to herself. "You're both hot and deserve each other. Congrats you, two." She hands you the rectangular gift. Just by holding it, you can tell that it's a frame of something.

"Thanks!" The two of you reply.

You both place the gifts on the counter, being very careful. You hand Tetsurō your glass and head to the kitchen. You grab two glasses, filling one with rosé and the other with red wine. You glance up, smirking when you see Kiyoomi sitting in the corner on the stool Tetsurō had bought specially for him for when others came over so he wouldn't be standing in the corner the whole time.

You look over the counter at Tetsurō, quietly admiring him as he talks with your two friends. You watch as he laughs and talks, appreciating each feature as he smiles. A smile unknowingly spreads across your own face, and you let out a small sigh, full of love for him.

"Tetsu!" You call out, he perks up, turning to look at you. "Come take these, I'm gonna check on Kiyoomi."

He looks at you with fond exasperation before raising both of your glasses, and then nodding down to the counter that had no space for him to put even one of the glasses down. "I don't have the hands, babe."

"Oh, you're right." You say with a laugh. You walk out of the kitchen and towards them. You hand your two friends their glasses, and plucking your own from Kuroo's hand. You tug at his rolled up sleeve, and immediately he leans down, allowing you to plant a kiss on his cheek before he presses his own to the top of your forehead.

"Omi-kun's using his stool?" He asks, and you nod your head. He chuckles. "I'm surprised he's not hiding in the bathroom again."

"I think Suguru's threats to touch him with unwashed hands makes him think twice." You reply, and he snorts, as he straightens back up.

"Has he still not done the whole," Rina trails off, glancing around as she makes vague hand gestures, "you know?"

"No. But you should be careful, he's kind of got it out for you." You tell her as you start to walk off.

"It's okay, my girlfriend makes a great human shield."

"I cannot believe you would sacrifice me like that."

"She said it without hesitation. Brutal."

"As if you wouldn't do the same."

"Wrong. I would die for my fiancée without hesitation."

"Gross."

You turn to walk away, thanking everyone as they congratulate you once more as you make your way to the corner. You stop in front of Kiyoomi, smiling at him as he slowly looks up at you "How are we doing?" You ask.

"No one comes towards me and that's more than I can ask for," he bluntly tells you, and you grin fondly.

"Why didn't you guys tell me we were having a childhood friends moment?" You turn your head, watching as Motoya walks towards the two of you. "You look even better than usual, (y/n)-chan."

"Thanks! I bought this dress just for this party but don't tell anyone that," you tell him, whispering loudly, and he chuckles, shaking his head.

"I meant that you're glowing more than usual, but the dress is nice. Did you buy it using your rich fiancé's money?" He jokes, and you gasp with false scandalization.

"How dare you. I have my own money!" But then you really let his statement sink in. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Are you stupid? What he means is that ever since you've met Kuroo you've always been a little brighter. Not literally, in case your dumbass doesn't understand. But right now, you're glowing more than usual." Kiyoomi's eyes narrow. "You're not pregnant, right?"

You splutter and Motoya bursts out into boisterous laughter. "K-Kiyoomi!" You hiss.

"What? It's a genuine question," he replies, crossing his arms.

"I'm drinking alcohol. I am responsible and would not drink if I was. And what do you mean 'glowing' if not literally?" You question, face growing warm.

"I guess the best way to describe it is, you look happy. Like so happy that you're practically glowing from it. And your fiancé looks the same way," Motoya explains, glancing over at Tetsurō. You hear the loud, familiar cackle, a smile pulling at the corner of your lips. "We're really happy for the both of you."

"It's what you guys deserve after that last life you had together," Kiyoomi tells you. It's rare that he says things like that, and you know that his words are sincere. You feel tears prick are your eyes.

"Kiyoomi." You draw out the last syllable of his name in a whine, trying not to cry.

"Thinking about it now, we probably should have had a party after you guys had your first kiss since you never kissed back then. Can't believe I was your first and only kiss. Tragic."

"Motoya?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Anything for the celebrant."

"Anyways, do you guys wanna hear what Rina-chan told me?"

And though sometimes, the two of you spent the party apart, you would always keep an eye out for each other. You two would find yourselves gravitating towards each other eventually. You were fine on your own, but you liked standing next to him better. And when you look at him, all you can think is that you are so incredibly lucky to have someone you can spend the rest of your life with. You're so lucky that you've found each other again.

You eventually stop drinking because you know that if you don't, words full of love and affection will come pouring out.

And those should be saved for your vows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should be working on my other fic but idc i am YEARNING
> 
> also i should put more effort into this but as i said before,,,, idc,,,
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


	7. party ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the party goes on.

"Okay, I'm gonna be honest. When I talked to Omi-nii, I was not expecting a conspiracy theory that you're pregnant." You glance over at your sister, snickering at her confused face. "It's not true, right? Like I'm not saying that you're both virgins, but like, you're not pregnant, right?"

"I mean, if I was, at least I'd have a rich fiancé who would be able to support a family," you quip, and Mei immediately deadpans.

"Okay, you didn't have to flex on me like that. I'm sorry we can't all be in a stable, committed relationship since high school." She tells you with a pout, and you immediately reach out, pinching her cheek.

"And that's perfectly valid. I know you're focused on academics more than a relationship, and I love that for you." You tell her, and you grin seeing her lips quirk up into a small smile as she pushes your hand away. You lean in, glancing around as her expression turns curious. "Did Rina-chan tell you about Sugu-chan?"

"What does she know? They're not dating?"

It is your turn to give her a blank stare. "You don't have to be dating someone to know things about them. I know way too much about you and we're not dating."

"We're built different though." You are unsure if you want to laugh or cry at her words. "But what did she say about Sugu-nii?"

You glance around once more. Your eyes immediately hone in on Suguru and Mika, who are talking to Rina and Kaori. Rina has such a sly grin, and Suguru looks like he's in such visceral pain. He then makes eye contact with you, his eyebrows furrowing as a smirk is splayed across your lips. You lean close to Mei, maintaining eye contact with Suguru as you whisper into her ear. She shivers when you let out a small huff of air trying to stifle a laugh when he mouths 'fuck you.'

You look back towards Mei when she gasps. She looks up at you with wide eyes, before she looks in the direction you had previously been looking in. She looks back at you with glittering eyes. "Really?" She whispers, and you nod your head. "Wait. What the hell? You're both gonna get married!?"

Many people look over curiously, and in the corner of your eye you can see Suguru withering. With a quick glance, you can see the will to live leaving his body. You inwardly sigh, prepping yourself to lie to save your cousin from an early death before he can even propose.

"No, you moron. Momo-chan already got married or did you forget that you missed the wedding two months ago because of an internship?" You cross your arms.

There's a brief flash of confusion in her eyes. Then she glances at your cousin and nods her head in agreement. "You right."

Everyone else looks away. Suguru briefly relaxes but then Rina starts speaking again and he looks dead inside. However, you return your attention back to your sister. "You have a 3.9 GPA. Why do you refuse to use your braincells?"

"I work hard and have a big brain, but I also have no filter." She gives you a peace sign, with a wink. You snort, with a shake of your head.

"(y/n)-chan! Is this your younger sister? She looks so much like you," Bokuto exclaims, immediately wrapping his arm around your shoulder. "Akaashi says he's sorry he couldn't make it by the way since he had to work overtime."

"I think she'll be okay with it as long as he doesn't miss the wedding." Atsumu replies, also wrapping his arms around your shoulders. "Congrats on getting engaged to your shady looking boyfriend by the way."

You dig your knuckles into his side. He flinches away, just as you hear Hinata speak up. "I don't think he looks shady at all." He says, confusion written plainly across his face. "Congratulations, by the way, senpai! Not only for getting engaged but also becoming the manager for the female national team!"

"I gained that position last month, Hinata-kun," you tell him with a fond smile, shaking your head. "But thank you regardless."

"Babe, come here for a second." You immediately perk up at the sound of Tetsurō's voice. Bokuto pulls away, and you immediately bid them all a farewell as you make your way to your fiancé, taking his outstretched hand as he smiles down at you. "Look at who came to visit us."

You look up, immediately recognizing the amber eyes, and the familiar smirk. You gasp, and immediately let go of Tetsurō's hand as you reach out to hug her. "Terumi? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be in Japan until next week for the dinner we were gonna have with your dad and grandparents?"

"That was a little lie. We wanted to surprise you and make it in time for your engagement party. But then my husband and I realized that this would probably be more of an "adult" party. So he decided to stay with the kids back at the house, and I would come here to surprise the two of you," she tells you, as you pull away. She smirks down at you, before looking back up at her brother. "Look at you, Tetsu! How did a little shit like you get such a wonderful fiancée?"

"I mean, a hag like you somehow got a husband and are now raising two kids that somehow aren't feral," he quips, returning the smirk.

The two of them share clashing glares. You can feel the annoyance radiating from the two of them. They have a nine year age difference, but somehow they act like they are the same age.

"A 'hag' you say? Bold words coming from someone who looks like he scams people for a living," Terumi sneers.

"Oh yeah? Bold of you to say when we look the exact same except you know. You're _old_." Tetsurō counters.

Are they even adults?

You slowly blink as they continuously argue with each other. Though their voices don't raise in volume, you can practically feel the pettiness emanating from the both of them. You sigh, patting Tetsurō on the waist. "I'm gonna get a drink. Please don't kill each other."

They both pause mid-sentence. Tetsurō nods his head, before he leans down to press a quick kiss to your lips. "Make sure you drink responsibly."

You scoff. "I am a responsible adult, thank you."

He smirks. However, in contrast to his expression, he presses his lips gently to your cheek. "I know. I just like teasing you."

You roll your eyes, standing on the tips of your toes to place a gentle kiss on his neck. "Whatever, stupid bastard cat."

You don't realize how a pair of amber eyes follows you as you walk back towards the kitchen. They are fond, and full of love.

"God, is this what you meant when you said you felt like gagging whenever you saw me looking at Mico?" Tetsurō's attention turns back to his older sister at her words. "Don't get me wrong, it's cute, and I'm incredibly happy for you, but I'm also so grossed out."

"Thanks," he dryly replies.

"And I know I've said this before," she trails off, a rare, fond smile on her lips. "Mom would really like her. She would adore her. And she'd be so happy that she's the one you want to marry. You did good, Tetsu. Real good." She nudges him with her hip.

"Thanks," he replies, with a small smile. His eyes immediately fall on you in the kitchen, pouring yourself another glass of wine. Your eyes immediately fall on the two siblings, head tilting as you wonder why they're both looking at you. "I'm real lucky, aren't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED
> 
> i wrote this at like 3am so like oopsies
> 
> yes i made this because i forgot people but also bc kuroo sister got announced lmao and i had to figure out how i was gonna write her into the universe so like we'll figure that out later
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


End file.
